A New Rose Blooms
by luis.miguelsilveira.1
Summary: Ruby was going to train, but instead she was the one to be trained...and two young Hunters in training discover a new world of pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm publishing a story I made. I hope this will come out good, and I hope I can add more chapters soon. I'm waiting for reviews.**

A new rose blooms.

Ruby was on her way to the training grounds, hoping to find them empty, so she wouldn't have to compete with other students for space and also that meant she could have lots of space and privacy. She wanted to go all out training today, and also she had been feeling strange sometimes when looking or thinking about her cheerful (and slightly irritating) friend Nora. Her legs would go weak and her heart started racing when thinking of her, while her head would start buzzing and that spot between her legs felt all tingly and wet.

-What's this noise?-the redhead halted suddenly.

As she put her ear against the door, she heard a yell and the sound of something breaking.

-Nora…-she heard Ren's voice.

-What?! He was attacking me!-Nora replied.

"Oh My God" thought the scythe wielder. "Did Nora go overboard with another student? Again?"

The door suddenly opened and Ruby jumped up, scared.

-Ruby?-the stoic Ren asked, in his normal tone, not showing any sign of surprise.

-Ren?-Ruby was surprised that Ren had heard her.

-Nora!-the always cheerful girl yelled.

-Ruby, why were you eavesdropping?-this question made Ruby blush a little.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I was j-just…I gotta go!-the blushing redhead stormed out of there in a flash of red rose petals.

But she couldn't escape the hammer-wielding, pink haired girl. With a swing of her hammer, Nora quickly caught up with Ruby.

-Why are you running?-this surprised Ruby, who tripped and rolled on the floor for some good 20 meters.

-Ouch!...NORA?!-Ruby almost shouted, blushing really hard this time.

-That's me! Now, tell me, why were you running away?-the girl inched closer to Ruby, who got as red as her cloak.

-I-I wasn't running away! I was on my way to the changing room!-in fact, it was true, because she wanted to get changed so she could begin with her training.

The flustered girl got up on her feet and walked away to the changing rooms. Once there, she turned on the shower and let the cold water flow down her little girl's body and wash away all the shame and nervousness. Suddenly, a loud bang and the door went flying as Ruby screamed loudly and covered herself with a towel. She then grabbed Crescent Rose and unfolded it, waiting

–Nora….-Ren's voice could be heard from the corridor.

-What? I came to check on Ruby!-Nora practically needed no introductions as she entered the dressing room.

-GET OUT!-Ruby screamed, raising Crescent Rose.

-Why?-Nora was trying (and miserably failing) to imitate Ruby's puppy eyes.

-Because I'm NAKED!-if Ruby could see the expression visible on Nora's face, she would have feared for her life. That devilish grin could kill an Ursa in two seconds.

-Aaaaaandd? Aren't we both girls?-Nora replied.

-Yeah, but…I want to be alone now.-Ruby was trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

-Now we're even.-Nora stripped and entered the shower next to Ruby.

Ruby was stuck in an internal fight: to run away, or to just admit defeat. But then, her knees got weak and she fell to the ground. She finally realized what was going on. She was in love with the pink-haired girl (with some physical lust too).

-Nora…-she started talking in a low, disturbed voice.-I…I think I love you…

-You're kidding me? I've never seen that coming!-Nora hugged Ruby behind her back- I love you too!

-Weren't you attracted to Ren?

-You silly! He's my childhood friend!-Nora poked Ruby's nose.

-Really?-Ruby was starting to develop a needy tone on her voice.

-Really.

With this, Nora moved a hand to the little girl's breasts and started fondling them.

-A-aaahh!-Ruby started moaning slightly.-What are you doing?

-I'll make you feel really good…-Nora licked her lips while pinching the scythe-wielder's nipple. She could not have been the type of girl to be gentle or careful of her surroundings, but she was being surprisingly gentle while caressing the other girl's small and slender body. She then took a nipple inside her hand and began sucking on it, as her hand moved to between the redhead's legs, caressing her wet hole. This made Ruby arch her back and moan harder.

-Nora! A-AAAH!-the girl was starting to feel new sensations and new ways to have pleasure besides eating cookies.

-You're so sensitive!-Nora giggled and inserted a finger inside the tight pussy of her newfound lover. This made Ruby scream and twitch.

-What is that?-Ruby couldn't take much more pleasure all at once.

-This is how a girl pleasures herself!-Nora had a devious smile on her face.

-I-it's so good! A-AAAAAAHH!-The little girl came for the first time in her life, and it was WONDERFUL!

-You liked this?-Nora licked her fingers.

-Yeah...-was all Ruby could answer.

Nora got dressed and left, not before kissing the little girl's lips.

-If you want more, come to this dressing room tonight…-Nora winked.

Ruby couldn't wait to come back to this place with her love to feel new things…


	2. Chapter 2- Golden Cherry Blossms

**After all this time...here it is! Chapter 2! I had some fans asking for yaoi this time. So...HERE IT IS! I'm really sorry for procrastinating so much...and don't hate this. If you don't like it, please don't read this. I shall make a third chapter and I'm asking for suggestions for pairings. If in 2 weeks there's no pairings, I shall go with Solar Candle (Sun X Roman)! Anyway...enjoy! *bows and leaves***

* * *

Golden Cherry Blossoms

Ruby and Nora had confessed to each other. Ren headed back to his dorm with a little smile. The ever stoic boy had a smile on his lips. Because Nora had found someone, which left him free to find the person he deep inside wanted. A certain young blond night. He wouldn't admit it, but that young man had managed to light up a spark in his heart. Maybe it was the way he acted so clumsy. Or maybe it was just the way he smiled and acted kind to everybody.

Then, exactly when he was having these same thoughts, the person in question had to just bump into him, sending a jolt up his spine that managed to awake him. "Hey! Uhhh...J-Jaune!" He stuttered and his face turned a deep crimson. "Ren, are you feeling ok?" He looked…"_Is that a blush? Is Jaune Arc blushing without being for Pyrrha Nikos? Well, that's weird."_ He stepped back and tried to hide his blush. "I'm fine. Just a little tired from training until late." He went back to his room blushing like a madman.

Back at the hallway, Jaune stood there like a statue. He lay against the closest wall sighing. "If you only knew…" He started thinking about when he ran into Ren. He was thinking exactly about him, oblivious to the other boy's feelings that mirrored his own. He decided to go back to the dorm, making his way down the halls slowly and with a slight blush at knowing he would probably be in the shower. "Oh…if you knew the things you do to me…what you make me feel…"

"Makes you feel what?" The busty brawler was just behind him with her wicked grin on her lips. "Jauney boy…are you in love?" She then spotted Ren down the hall just before he turned the corner. "Ooohhh, is it Ren?" "Y-yes…DON'T!" He had to cover her mouth to prevent her from screaming like a fangirl. "Oh my God! Jaune…I never thought…what about Pyrrha?" He shrugged. "What about her? She's just a friend, and she's helping me train." "Oh, does she know?" "Yes, she does. That's why she's training me…so I can be more on Ren's level so he will consider me." Yang had to laugh at this. "Jaune…Ren loves you the way you are." Yang was being surprisingly understanding and calm. "Y-you think so?" She nodded. "I know so. I see how he looks at you. Go after him." She pushed him to go to his dorm room, giggling like mad.

He opened his door and stood there, his face completely red. Because, just out of the shower and looking extremely sexy, there was Ren who had just dropped the towel to get dressed. "J-Jaune? Why didn't you knock?" He was blushing slightly. But he wasn't blushing because he was just caught naked in his dorm. He was blushing because he could notice a very big (and very arousing!) bulge on Jaune's pants. "S-sorry, I'll leave immediately!" He turned to leave, when he felt a light hand on his shoulders. "No…please, stay." Ren was almost pleading for him to stay there as he pulled him to the room and closed the door. Jaune sat on his bed in an awkward silence, having noticed he was hard from seeing his friend naked. "_What are you doing, you idiot?! Getting hard like that!_" He sighed. "Ren, listen…" He never finished the sentence, after feeling a pair of soft lips on his. "_Ehh? EEEEEHHHH?! No way, is Ren kissing me?!"_ His lips molded instantly to the other boy's lips in a hot kiss that showed all the unsaid feelings between them. "_Oh this feels so good…_" They parted, gasping for some well needed air. "R-Ren…that was…" "Too much? I-I'm sorry. I love you Jaune…you probably won't…" This time it was Ren to be speechless by a kiss, a searing hot kiss that made him feel like flying. "_Jaune loves me!_" "Ren…I-I love you too."

They sat there on Jaune's bed, their mouths connected as they claimed their love with kisses and more fleeting caresses. Jaune quickly lost his armour and shirt and he was now pressing the other boy against his toned chest. Ren was amazed. "Jaune…was that all for me?" He brushed his fingers against the slight six-pack forming on Jaune's abdomen. He couldn't hold in a low moan. "Yes…I wanted you to notice me…" Ren chuckled and hugged him. "IO dreamed of this so many times…" "What about Nora?" Jaune had a small worried look on his face. "We're childhood friends. Plus she went after Ruby…" Ren shook his head and Jaune snorted. "So that bang I heard on the showers…" "Nora…what else would it be?" The young knight looked down and blushed, with a hint of drool on the corner of his mouth "Oh Ren! That's quite something!" The boy blushed like mad. "Y-you like it?" "I sure do!" He lowered a hand and caressed the long erection in front of him, causing the boy on his lap to shiver and moan "Hnnn…Jaune…please…don't tease me…" He suddenly felt the bed against his back and the hand of the knight pumping him faster. "You like this?" The boy was drooling, staring at his loved one moaning and writhing on the bed under him. "Yes! Aahh…"He jumped slightly as he felt something warm and wet around him. He looked down to see Jaune licking the tip of his erection and pressing it against his lips. "Do you want me to continue?" The blond asked, earning a nod and a pleading moan from the other boy. He smiled and took him in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down along the pulsating shaft, sucking him as more and more went in his mouth each time.

"Jaune…how are you…aahh…so good at this?" He was going crazy with pleasure as he felt Jaune's throat tightening around him. He let it out with a slight *pop*. "Books…"He pulled a stash of books and manga, all about boy on boy action. "So, you've been reading this type of AAHH!" The blond knight shoved the wet and twitching erection back in his mouth, moving his head fast. "Jaune…I'm going to…"He arched his back and blew his load in the boy's mouth. He chocked a little but swallowed it all. "How was that?" Ren was too shocked to even get up. "S-so good…" Jaune felt his heart flutter at having made Ren feel this good as the taste of him in his mouth slowly ingrained itself in his mind. He licked his lips and smiled.

Ren shivered at the thought that crossed his mind. "Jaune…I want this…" He raised a manga opened on a page to drive his point home. "You mean…you want to…but who's on top?" Jaune blushed and the bulge in his pants twitched. Ren frowned. "Off with the pants." He got up to pull down the jeans of the knight down quickly. He was suddenly shocked. "Jaune…you're amazing." He smiled and laid back on bed, his legs spread wide. "Come on…didn't you want to become a man for me?" Jaune laughed and held three fingers in front of Ren's face. "Suck." He gladly took all three fingers in his mouth and rolled his tongue over them until they were dripping wet. "This might hurt. Are you ok with it?" Ren nodded and the knight slowly pressed a finger against the opening in front of him. This made the boy laying down whince a little. "Do you want me to pull out?" "No…not yet. It's not bad yet." The other boy nodded and slowly started thrusting his finger in and out, making Ren moan and twitch, his erection springing back to life. Another finger went inside and he moaned louder. "Jaune…please...I want you now" The boy nodded and spread lube that he had found in the pocket of his hoodie (he would have to thank Yang for that, that sneaky yaoi fangirl…) on himself as the other boy braced himself for what was to come. What he never imagined was the burning feeling when Jaune slowly eased himself inside. He stopped as he saw tears on the corner of Ren's eyes. "Does it hurt too much?" "No, please don't stop." Jaune continued with slow, soft thrusts until his lover started moaning, which made him speed up and thrust deeper. There was a loud moan as he found the boy's prostate. "Ooohhh…right there!" Jaune easily found it and thrust into that spot again and again. "Ren...I'll…I can't last too long" "Do it…I'm about to blow…" They both came at the same time, moaning loud, thankful of soundproof doors and wall.

Jaune fell to his side panting. "W-was that..good?" Ren only nodded, too dazed to talk as they held each other in a tight hug, surrendering to sleep, only to be found later on by a very stunned and nosebleeding Pyrrha. But that, is a story for another time...


End file.
